Albus Potter and The Moon Princess
by 44RedFeather44
Summary: "His eyes fixed on her, a dark vision of beauty, breaking through the wall of steam. Albus raked over every detail of her lean body, unable to help the small gasp that escaped. She was beautiful." Join sixteen year old Albus Potter and his friends as they battle with friendship, love, Moon Princess', and Quidditch.


Welcome to Hogwarts, Lucy Weasley

* * *

><p>Sixteen year old Albus Severus Potter stood amidst a colourful sea of Witches and Wizards bustling about Platform 9 and ¾. It was the start of a new year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and Magic-folk from across the country had gathered to sendoff its new and old pupils. The Weasleys and Potters, with their smattering of red and brown heads, occupied a large section of the platform, capturing the usual doe-eyed expressions of those surrounding them.<p>

It was _always_ a commotion when the Potters and Weasleys made an appearance. They were magical royalty after all, the saviours of the world and their children. Boundries was no issue today, like it wasn't any other day.

Albus detested the buzz of gossip around him. A few giggling third years and their mother's blushed when he spared them a brief glance, swallowing his sudden flush of irritation. He never understood why Magic-folk were so fascinated by _him_. Al wasn't his father, and although he was the only one of his siblings that looked most like the famous Harry Potter, Albus was nothing in comparison. And he so hated to be reminded of _that_ technicality.

"Hey Al," a soft voice whispered in his ear. Albus looked up into the familiar blue eyes of Victorie Weasley–_a very pregnant Victorie Weasley. _

"Hey Vic," he smiled warmly, scooping her into a hug. "How's the baby?"

"Baby's good." She tucked a loose strand of silvery-blonde hair back into its rightful bun. "Kicking away."

"Careful Potter. That's my future son you're squashing there."

Teddy Lupin sauntered forward, placing an arm around his partner's expanding waist and then clutching Albus's hand in a fierce grip.

Victorie didn't look pleased.

"And what makes you so certain we're having a boy?" She stepped out from his towering figure and folded her arms. "What if it's a girl?"

Teddy merely shrugged.

"Either way," he turned serious, running a hand through his turquoise hair. "He, or _she_, will be an excellent Keeper for Gryffindor."

"You're dreaming Lupin. _She's_ going to be a Chaser."

A smirk pulled at the corner of his mouth.

"Is she now?"

Albus rolled his eyes, quickly darting around the couple, and into the arms of his awaiting family. Uncle Bill stood with Aunt Fleur; both spared Al a warm smile before turning back to their conversation with Dominique Weasley, dressed smartly in her ministry robes. Her blue eyes locked with Al's fleetingly and she waved, returning to her conversation with her parents. Aunt Angelina rolled her eyes when Albus hugged her from behind–_a sign that she was no longer angry with him for breaking her garden gnomes during summer break_. Uncle George pulled Albus in for a tight embrace, carefully slipping a few puking pastels into his waist pocket. Uncle Percy shook his nephew's hand firmly while his wife provided her signature sweetheart smile. Their eleven year old daughter Lucy, smiled timidly as Al placed a sloppy kiss on her cheek.

"Now Lucy," her father began, distracting the girl. "If you don't get put into Gryffindor, it won't be the end of the world–"

"Speak for yourself, Perce," Ronald Weasley strolled forward. "There's never been a Weasley who hasn't been placed into Gryffindor."

The little red-haired girl gulped.

"Seriously, Ronald?" A new voice admonished, sweeping forward from her husband's side Hermione Granger-Weasley placed a reassuring hand on Lucy's shoulder. "It doesn't matter where you're placed Lucy dear, so long as you enjoy your first year at Hogwarts. And do well in all your classes of course."

Al laughed at the look on his Uncle Ron's face.

"Don't encourage that kind of attitude Hermione," Ron folded his arms with a huff. "No niece of mine is going to be put into _rudding_ Hufflepuff or spazzy Ravenclaw." Uncle Percy rolled his eyes. "And you can _forget_ about slimy Slytherin for that matter."

Hermione raised a brow daringly.

"Is that so?"

"On second thought," the red head backtracked, winking at Al. "Listen to your Aunt, kids. She knows what she's on about. Beautiful lady that she is."

Both Al and Lucy giggled at the satisfied look on Aunt Hermione's face.

"Thank you for terrifying my child Ronald." Audrey Weasley brushed forward, and fixed her brother-in-law an exasperated look. "Come now Lucy dear, ignore the balding man."

Albus covered a smirk and quickly swept forward to kiss his Aunt Hermione on the cheek, shake hand with his Uncles' Percy and Ron, and hug Aunt Audrey in a tight embrace. Notwithstanding the constant fame that he struggled to deal with, Albus loved each member of his slightly-insane, slightly-infuriating brood. He wouldn't trade them for the world.

A soft pair of hands suddenly snaked around his eyes as he pulled away from Aunt Audrey, covering them from behind.

"Guess _who_?"

The voice sang, followed by a chorus of girly giggles. Albus smiled and turned to see his cousin Molly Weasley and his other cousin Roxanne Weasley. He pulled them both into a tight embrace they to which they happily conceited.

Molly was short and gangly with flowing red hair and a smattering of freckles across her cheeks. She was in her seventh year along with Roxanne, and was regarded in Hogwarts as the most fearsome Weasley of them all. She was a no-nonsense kind of bird, quick-witted and was never afraid to give her opinion. Her cohort, who was always attached to her hip was the opposite and sometimes viewed as Molly's, _better_ half. Roxanne had curly brown hair that fell to slim shoulders, smooth tanned skin, and hazel eyes that sparkled when she smiled. She had spunk and valour, but unlike her twin brother Fred Weasley, she wasn't ostentatious.

Al beamed at them.

"Hey Mol, hey Roxy, ready for your guy's last year at Hogwarts?"

"Suppose," Molly shrugged. "Nothing better to do around here."

Roxy grinned excitedly.

"I'm looking forward to it. One more year and then its freedom from our parents."

Molly hi-fived her. "Now _that's_ what I'm talking about."

"I'm excited too," a softer voice called. "Well, at least I _was_ until Uncle Ron mentioned the Gryffindor thing. Actually, I'm freaking out!"

Albus looked towards the sound and smiled at the sight of Lucy, confidently striding up to her older siblings. Molly groaned in annoyance, receiving an elbow to her side from her cohort. Albus ignored the quip and happily patted his cousin's head.

"You'll be great, Luce," and lowering slightly, he whispered in her ear. "Show those Professors what you're made of."

The youngest Weasley frowned adorably. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It's something an old friend of mine used to say," the sixteen year old laughed, gripping her shoulder reassuringly. "But seriously Luce, don't let Uncle Ron get you down. You'll be fine. No matter what house you get put into, you're still a Weasley."

She beamed at the news, nodding slightly.

Lucy Weasley, Molly's younger sister, was the youngest of all the families. She often tried, on many occasions to include herself in the elder kid's conversations, but was always left out when they discussed something too important or provocative for her eleven years of age–_which was almost always_.

Albus turned back to Molly and Roxanne.

"Speaking of Professors," he smirked. "Is it true Neville found you and Eddie Ronaldson snogging on the last week of school? What happened to Lorcan? I thought you two were together."

His brows raised with a cheeky grin stretching from ear to ear. Molly rolled her eyes and decided not to dignify him with a response–_her usual tactic when wanting to avoid a strenuous subject._ Roxanne burst out laughing.

"Oh she's just upset because Lorcan broke up with her in a letter," Lucy quipped, seeing no problem with her remark. "I thought it was actually really sweet. He sent flowers and–"

"I TOLD YOU NEVER TO TELL ANYONE THAT!"

Molly rounded on her younger sister.

Roxanne broke into another series of giggles whilst Albus quickly turned to his younger relation, barely containing his own mirth. "Uh kiddo, maybe you should skedaddle."

Lucy went from confused to composed, biting her lower lip. She fixed her sister with what seemed like a reproachful glare then turned on her heel, heading back through the sea of bodies and towards the section of red heads in the crowd. Albus blew out a whistle and leaned over to whisper in Roxy's ear.

"Remind me never to get on her bad side."

She punched his arm lightly, stifling a laugh as Molly turned back to them.

The aforementioned Weasley ran a hand through her flowing hair, trying to calm her raging temper. Albus remembered a time long ago when he had been dared to cut off her ravenous hair. But Al was glad he hadn't gone through with it in the end. The repercussions of what might have happened made the sixteen year old shudder.

"She has no idea what she's _talking_ about."

Al hummed in amusement.

"So, Lorcan sent you flowers?"

"Oh shut it Potter!" Molly shoved him out of her way with a glare, pulling a grinning Roxanne after her. "We should go. People to find, sisters to kill. See you later Al."

"Bye Al," Roxy sang.

He shook his head back and forth, watching as the pair farewelled their respective parents and boarded the Hogwarts Express soon after. Albus checked his wrist watch and noticing the time, hastily searched the crowd for his own parents. The train would be leaving shortly.

It was while he combed through the flecks of colours and shapes that he first noticed her.

White steam billowed on to the platform. It's body like that of a soft cloud, creeping through the crevices of surrounding Magic-folk. His eyes fixed on her, a dark vision of beauty, breaking through the wall of steam. Albus raked over every detail of her lean body, unable to help the small gasp that escaped. She was beautiful. From the curve of her slender hips to the dark spirals of raven hair. The figure, laced in all black, wore a tight sweater-dress that fit snugly against her lean figure, working wonders for her simple curves. She wore a dark travelling robe that hung from slim shoulders and stopped just above the ground. Her dark boots accentuated her long legs, so that she appeared as an otherworldly Enchantress in a gathering of bright shades. The only spot of colour on her, besides pale white skin, was the maroon feathered hat atop her head. It concealed most of her face, but Albus was able to make out the slight angle of her pointed chin and flawless revere. Albus didn't know why, but in that moment he felt as if he knew her. Time slowed as he watched, transfixed by the sight of her ethereal beauty. The world around him stripped away and there was nothing, but her.

The Hogwarts Express whistled impatiently.

"Okay everyone," Hermione called. "Time to board the train."

Al jumped, looking to his aunt a short distance away before turning his attention back to the Enchantress. She was gone. His brows furrowed further, searching the crowd around him, but to no prevail. _Where the hell, had she gone_? Questioning his sanity, Albus turned back to the flurry of students that still remained on the platform, forcing the image of her long legs out of his mind.

In a blur of red and brown, the Weasleys and Potters made short work of saying their last goodbyes. Albus noted that most of his elder siblings had already boarded the train and quickly glanced about, searching for his parents. He didn't want to leave without saying goodbye. He _always_ said goodbye.

As if on cue, Ginny and Harry Potter appeared.

"Darling," his mother hugged him close, the smell of jasmine's filled his nose. "Oh I'm going to miss you."

He chuckled, not minding in the least bit the special attention from his mother. Lily and James would never be caught dead in their mother's arms, especially with friends nearby. It was something Albus could never understand about his siblings, that they were so ready to dismiss the effortless love and affection from their parents. Albus welcomed the heady sensation, thanking Godric Gryffindor that he was lucky enough have this particular family–_no matter how barmy they were_.

Kissing her cheek tenderly, he then turned to his father.

Harry Potter wore his practised look of composure, the guise he reserved for ministers and other Magic-folk. It was something Albus and his siblings had grown accustomed to over the years, but knew what truly lay beneath the controlled façade. Deep down, he was still the same kind and caring father who loved them each sincerely. Al knew the only reason Harry wore his exercised countenance, eyes focused and lips pressed into a thin line, was to eliminate any signs of vulnerability.

In that regard, Albus envied his father.

Harry leaned forward and hugged his son briefly, the slight scuffle that his father had acquired tickled Al's cheek. It was efficient and forced, and it was over in an instant; something people did for cameras, not for goodbyes.

"Later dad," he mumbled, resigned to his father's detachment. "I guess I'll see you at Christmas?"

"I'll see you then," Harry smiled warmly, and then in a quieter tone he whispered into his sons' ear. "And don't forget, you can owl me whenever."

Albus grinned. It was exactly what he needed to hear.

He nodded once, bade his family another farewell and boarded the train, waving frantically to those on the platform. The Hogwarts Express howled into the wind, chugging slowly as the last students boarded and began its long journey to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Al was _finally_ going home.

With a slight shake of his head, he quickly went in search of his friends. Students filled the halls, avidly discussing summers spent with their families among other things. A few first years stared openly at him as he passed, eyes wide with wonder. Albus took it in his stride. First years he could handle, but the paparazzi following his family's every move, was a different story.

At Hogwarts, the entire Weasley and Potter families were forced to deal with the fame their mere _existence_ prompted. Harry Potter had made it very clear that James, Albus, Lily and the rest of the motley bunch were to stay out of trouble. But because the unwarranted attention had died down in recent years, both families no longer felt threatened by propagators such as '_The Daily Prophet'_. Of course that didn't stop Al and his cousins from being accosted at Hogwarts over adoring fans.

As he entered the third set of carriages, a cloud of grey smoke suddenly erupted from one of the compartments ahead, followed by a collection of voices yelling at the top of their lungs. The sixteen year old contemplated whether he should intervene when someone cleared their throat from behind.

"What's going on in here?"

Albus whirled on his feet and couldn't help a smirk slowly pulling the corners of his mouth, recognising the newcomer almost instantly. Gavin Wood strolled forward, wearing muggle jeans and a '_Gryffindor Quidditch'_ Sweater. He was the eldest and tallest of all the Wood brood. And Al's best friend.

"Wood!"

Albus pulled him into a one-arm embrace, his troubles instantly forgotten. Gavin had that effect on people. Despite his rich Scottish accent and rugged features that charmed almost every girl in Hogwarts, Gavin possessed a kind heart. It was impossible to hate him. The Scott had a mop of unruly brown locks that he had a habit of running a hand through almost always, dark and smoldering eyes, broad shoulders and a narrow waist, and was a whole head taller than the entire sixth year student body.

They had been friends since first year, and he was one of the few people who understood Albus' self-conscious tendencies when compared to his father. Gavin also had a notorious family. The great Katie and Oliver Wood, one a Quidditch Professional for Puddlemere United, and the other, a retired veteran of the Holyhead Harpies. The Scott was often compared to his father's skills on a Quidditch Pitch, and like Al, had always felt unworthy of the comparison.

It was partly the reason they had been friends for so long.

"Good to see you Potter," he drawled. His dark eyes flickered to the fading grey smoke above them. "Do I even want to ask?"

Albus opened his mouth to answer, but was interrupted, by a very loud, very familiar, roar.

"I don't care whose fault it is. _Both_ of you are cleaning it up."

"Oh yeah?" Another voice challenged. "You can't exactly tell us what to do Rose. You're not the boss of us."

Bouts of laughter ensued and Albus could only imagine his cousin's maniacal glare as she dealt the troublemakers a good one.

"You see this shiny, silver badge Hugo?" She was met with silence. "Well it means that _I_ am a prefect and whatever _I_ say, goes. If you don't like it, you can take it up with McGonagall."

"You can't actually give us detention."

"No I can't Reece, but I _can_ deduct house points."

A chorus of groans sounded.

"Now you've done it Weasley."

"Shut it, Thomas."

"Seems like our friend is at it again, Potter." Gavin smirked sideways at Albus and the pair resisted the urge to burst out laughing.

"Yeah, we should probably go before–"

The compartment door slid open and Rose Weasley appeared, coughing faintly.

Her brown hair was tied into its usual side plait, and she was already wearing her school robes. Rose was literally a replica of her mother, Hermione. She was slim, lean and all freckles. There was however, a slight tinge of red to her brown hair, a common Weasley trait among Al's cousins. She sent a heavy glare over her shoulder before slamming the door shut and preparing to leave. Rose only took a moment to realise her new company, brown eyes widening.

And then a huge grin spread across her face.

Practically tackling both boys to the ground, she pulled Al and Gavin into a fierce embrace, and placed a lasting kiss on their cheeks.

"Oh it's so good to see you both," she beamed. "How was your holiday in Greece, Gav? Did you visit all those places I researched? How are your sister's by the way, both of you? I haven't seen Lily, Fi, or Georgina this morning. Do you think they're okay?"

It was so like his cousin to babble herself silly.

Rose hadn't only inherited her mother's looks; she had also inherited her mother's brains and hot temper. She was possibly the brightest Witch in all of Hogwarts, rivalling even the smartest of Ravenclaw's. The only problem people had, other than their obvious intimidation, was Rose's tendency to make them feel insufficient. She didn't do it on purpose. In fact, Albus and Gavin ruled that she was simply competent, which sometimes made everyone else seem inadequate. But they loved her nonetheless.

_Most of the time._

"Whoa, whoa, whoa Rose, give us guys a break." Albus joked, walking in search of an empty compartment. They found one at the end of the corridor. Al sat on the right, whilst Gavin and Rose slumped into the seats opposite. "I haven't had a chance to sit down and breathe, let alone worry over my sister."

She rolled her eyes. "Oh hush, I barely asked _you_ a question."

"No," he laughed, giving Gavin a perceptive smirk. "You've only managed to scare Wood today. It's a wonder he's still your friend."

Rose narrowed her eyes at him, but smiled menacingly as a thought came to her.

"I noticed Aunt Angelina seemed pretty forgiving today." She pretended to be interested in her nail beds. "Wonder what she'd do if someone told her what really happened to her garden gnomes this summer."

Albus glared. "You wouldn't."

"Try me."

"I hate you."

She laughed. "Love you too, Al."

"Okay, okay" Gavin interrupted the quarrelling cousins and gave his customary half-grin. "Do you want to hear about my trip or not?"

The two sixteen year olds nodded eagerly and Gavin delved into a tale of his journey half-way across the world. Besides Fred Weasley, Gavin was the second best story-teller in all of Hogwarts. And he knew it too. They all laughed and talked, and laughed some more. Albus couldn't count a time where he had been any more content. He loved being with his friends. It distracted him from the expectations of reality .

"….And then mom was forcibly removed from the arena, by three wizards. I don't think I've ever seen her so riled up."

Gavin concluded his tale, leaving the cousins in fits of laughter.

Katie Bell-Wood was a fiery spirit, close friends to the Potters and Weasleys. Albus' mother, and Katie's fellow Harpies' veteran, had welcomed her friend over to Potter estate many times for dinners and holidays, so Albus didn't doubt Gavin's story for one moment. Although Katie was the most vigorous and bravest Witch he'd ever met, Albus also knew, she had a temper, one that scared the Minister for Magic himself.

"I can't _believe_ Katie was kicked out of the arena," Rose giggled.

Gavin shrugged.

"That's my mother for you. She even swore at one of the match officials on her way out. Something about a bad call. Dad thought it was hilarious."

Rose erupted into another round of uncontrollable giggles.

"So you enjoyed your holiday then?" Albus spoke over his cousin's cackle, barely maintaining a straight face himself. "It sounds brilliant."

In the blink of an eye, Gavin dropped his gaze and offered a small half-smile.

"Yeah, I guess."

Rose had stopped laughing at this stage and was eyeing Gavin warily. "Is everything alright Gav?"

He attempted another half-smile, but Albus saw right through it. Even Rose could sense that something was wrong. The Scott met each of their gazes before exhaling loudly and running a hand through his unruly hair.

"Well, I guess you'll find out about it soon enough."

"Find out about what?"

He swallowed. "This might be mine and Fi's last year at Hogwarts."

Both cousins gasped.

"What?" Albus shook his head. "That's crazy."

"You can't be leaving. Fi wouldn't want to leave. She has Frank, and school." Rose rambled, her eyes wide. "Why would you want to leave?"

"We're trying out for Puddlemere and the Harpies' reserve teams next year."

_Oh_.

Besides the Potters and Weasleys, the Wood's were the only other _family_ in Hogwarts to be completely mental about Quidditch. Each and every family member, with the exception of Georgina Wood, lived and breathed Quidditch. And it was hardly a surprise when both parents, Katie and Oliver, were Professional Quidditch players and _both_ insanely talented themselves. Although Albus was a decent player, it was nothing compared to the likes of Fiona and Gavin. The Siblings were _mad_ about Quidditch and had proven on several occasions that they were the most talented players in all of Hogwarts. In truth, it didn't surprise Albus that much. He had always known Gavin and Fiona would leave school early to go pro. They were both _very_ talented, actually they were beyond talented–_some might even call it unnatural_. Albus remembered many nights where their families had placed bets on what team the Quidditch duo would represent in future careers. Gavin had always talked about Puddlemere United, while his sister fancied the Harpies. Albus and many of his family members knew that Fi and Gavin would go pro at any moment. He just hadn't anticipated it would be so soon.

"Wow."

"I know."

"Wow."

Gavin smiled faintly. "You said that already Rosie."

"Yeah," she frowned. "But it's all I can really think to say. Wow."

Albus rolled his eyes.

"So back to the _Professional Quidditch_ thing," he said. "What brought all this on? When did you guys decide on going pro?"

Gavin exhaled. "Dad talked with us both last Christmas. He was hesitant about talking to Fi, because she's obviously younger, but in the end he asked us whether we would be committed to going pro. It was kind of the reason we went on our big trip to Greece."

"So Oliver's _forcing_ you to decide?"

Albus waited as the brown-haired boy shook his head.

"No, he's not. Dad's actually been really supportive throughout this whole thing, him and mum. They both think it's a good idea for me to join the reserves." Gavin slumped into his seat and closed his eyes briefly before continuing. "But they're worried about Fi. Dad doesn't want her rushing into anything, even though the Harpies' sent scouts to watch her play last year–"

"_Wait_." Al held up a hand. "There were Harpies' scouts at one of our matches last year?"

Gavin smirked. "Yup. And Fi impressed them so much, they were falling all over themselves wanting her to try for their reserve team right away. Mum organised the head coach for the Harpies' reserves to meet with her and Fiona during our holiday overseas. They think Fi's a little Katie Bell incarnate."

"But she's only fifteen." Rose gasped.

"I know. Which is the real kicker if you ask me. Fifteen and already she's got scouts watching her," Gavin whistled between his teeth. "But it's not like we didn't already know Fi was fantastic. She's a brilliant player. "

The cousins nodded in agreement.

"Okay," Al began. "Besides the fact that we all know Fi's an insanely talented Chaser, which is partly the reason behind Gryffindor's success these past two years. Where do _you_ fit in all of this?"

The Scott had expected his question.

"Well, while Fi was working her magic with the Harpies', dad introduced me to some Puddlemere scouts. They'd apparently heard a lot about my _supposed_ talent and offered to let me play with the team–"

"YOU PLAYED WITH PUDDLEMERE AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME ABOUT IT?"

"Calm down Al," Gavin laughed at his friend's red face. "I wasn't allowed to tell anyone about it. Plus it wasn't a big deal–"

"OF COURSE IT'S A BIG DEAL. YOU PLAYED WITH PUDDLE-FREAKING-MERE. THAT'S THE DREAM TEAM MATE! HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME ABOUT THIS?"

The Scott clamped a mouth over his friend's mouth.

"Will you shut it? I don't want the entire rudding school to find out."

Albus continued to stare wide eye as Gavin took his seat, but nodded his head once, promising he would contain his excitement. _For now_. It was a long while before Al was able to order his thoughts and ask another question.

"So," he muttered, unable to keep the grin from his face. "How was it?"

Rose rolled her eyes, but eloquently held her tongue at the noticeable excitement in her cousin's eyes. She couldn't blame him for being Quidditch obsessed. It was in his genes.

"Weird." Gavin answered truthfully. "Like really weird. They had Durham and Lerwick, and Costa was there too. I freaked out when I first met them. You wouldn't _believe_ the size of Huddersfield. One of the Head Coaches laughed–_I think it was Swansea_–said I reminded him of dad when _he_ first tried for the reserves. But after a few deep breaths and some warm up sprints–_which was totally awesome by the way_–I just kind of…..played how I would any other game at Hogwarts. The coaches were impressed with my performance, even Costa commented on my quick reflexes."

His eyes were alight with wonder as he trailed off. Al and Rose exchanged knowing smirks. It wasn't just a sport to Gavin. It was a passion.

"So I take it you had fun then?"

The Scott returned Al's grin. "Yeah, it was completely insane, but I could tell from the moment I stepped onto the pitch that I truly _belonged_ there. After that, dad, mum and I had a long talk and I told them I wanted to go into training as soon as possible. I mean, _c'mon_, who wouldn't want to play Pro Quidditch all day?"

Rose went to raise her hand, but Albus ignored her.

"But there is _something_ that's bothering you about all this," he watched his best mate closely. "I can tell. You seem stressed about it. Is everything okay?"

Gavin scraped a hand through his messy hair. It took a full minute before he braved a glance at Rose then settled on Albus. They both waited patiently, sensing the sudden shift.

"You have to promise not to tell anyone." The Scott urged. "I mean it. No one can know. And I _mean_ no one. Not even Fi knows yet."

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah everything's fine Rosie. You just have to promise not to tell anyone."

Albus hesitated for only a moment. "Whatever it is mate, I swear, I won't tell anyone."

"Me too."

Gavin sagged in relief, glancing at his two best friend's with his signature half-smile. Seeming satisfied with the promises made by the two he regarded as more than just close friends, he ran a hand through his messy hair once more and took a deep breath.

"I overheard dad talking to mum. He's planning on retiring from Puddlemere."

Silence.

"Wow."

Rose's eyes were wide as she stared at Gavin. "You stole my line, Al."

"It's not _that_ big of a deal."

Th Scott tried to smile, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"Yes it is, Gav."

"Okay fine. It is. But like I said, nothing's been confirmed yet so don't go freaking out on me. This is based on something I _overheard_. " Gavin rushed to continue. "Anyway, the reason I'm so stressed about it is because I think it's why dad was asking me and Fiona if we were serious about going pro."

"Why would his retirement matter?"

It was Rose who had asked the question, but Albus already knew the answer. His eyes bulged. "He wants you or Fi to replace him?"

"Not exactly." The Scott sighed again. "I don't think he wants us to replace him in the literal sense, when I overheard him talking with mum they were both hesitant to let us go for it. I think it was more about the fact that they both want to retire in the next few years, so they want to get Fi and I sorted while they still have some influence with the Harpies' and Puddlemere."

"Well that's not too bad," Rose spoke softly, uncertain. "Is it?"

Gavin shook his head.

"It's not a bad thing at all Rosie. Fi and I have always known we wanted to go pro. I mean, we've talked about it with you guys for years now. But it _is_ a lot of pressure to be under. And Fi has a lot to think about. She's great and all, and I can tell she wants to do it, we both do, but…."

Al nodded in understanding.

"–It's a lot of pressure to be under."

He nodded.

"Why did you not tell us about this sooner?" Rose suddenly scowled, slapping his arm in faux-outrage. "This is kind of a big deal Gav."

"I know."

Another hit to the arm.

"You could have owled me, or even called me."

"I know."

Another hit.

"Or I could have flooed, there's plenty of international systems that dad uses."

"Rosie, I know."

Hit.

"Then why didn't you tell us sooner?" Hit. "We're your best friends Gavin." Hit. "And anything that concerns you, concerns us too."

He caught her hand and smirked.

"I know that too, Rosie."

"Okay, back up a minute." Albus steered the conversation away from his cousin's brief meltdown and focused on more important matters. She huffed and folded her arms. "So you're actually considering it? I mean of course you are, if you're already saying this is your last year at Hogwarts."

Gavin nodded.

"Mum and dad talked with Headmaster Brennan and Professor McGonagall after summer break. They organised for me to spend the next few months in training sessions with them. Fiona's still a little uncertain, but she's agreed to take part in the sessions as well. We won't be starting till after Christmas break so we have plenty of time before we can actually start freaking out about this stuff. Just thought I'd warn you now though."

Al grinned. "I'm surprised you haven't freaked out already."

"Oh believe me," his mate raised both brows. "I've had plenty of time to freak out. Mum had to use a silencing spell on me when I wouldn't shut up about it. To be completely honest, I was more worried about telling you guys than anything."

Rose sent him a glare.

"I still can't believe you didn't tell us about this sooner. This is a _really_ big deal, for the both of you."

"It is isn't it?"

The cousins rolled their eyes at the seemingly composed nature of their friend. Gavin always did have a way of finding calm in every situation. It was the one things Al liked most about his friend.

"So," Al sent him a knowing smirk. "Puddlemere huh?"

He grinned in response. "Yup."

_Silence_.

"Wow."

Albus rolled his eyes.

"We're seriously back to that, Rose?"

"Well I don't know about _you_," she glared. "But I'm suffering from a mild heart attack over here."

The trio broke out into a chorus of laughter.

"Honestly Rose, It's not _that_ surprising," Al turned back to the Scott and smirked. "We've always known that Fi and Gav were gonna go pro."

"I know that Al. It's just seems so…..so….."

She trailed off with a deep exhale.

"_Sudden_?" Gavin supplied, his crooked smile returning. "Yeah, tell me about–"

"–What's sudden?"

Lily Potter entered their compartment with a toss of auburn hair.

Many of her fifth year admirers referred to Lily as the '_deity_' among the Potter and Weasley clan, with sleek and slender limbs, flowing red hair, and dark eyes that burned like wildfire. Lily was a free spirit, always one to speak her mind and never care that much for the consequences. She had a fiery passion that was often mistaken for arrogance. But to those who knew her, Lily was a talented young Witch, with more courage in her right hand than all of Gryffindor combined. If her good-looks and vixen-like figure didn't kill you, her ardent temper surely would. She was one of a kind his sister was, and Albus secretly loved that about her.

"Oh, hello Lil," Rose jumped to her feet and hugged the youngest Potter, trying and failing to act as if they hadn't been discussing something important. Albus rolled his eyes. "Where have you been hiding?"

"Around," she smirked when Rose let her go, breezing into the room in her usual Lily-esque way. Her dark eyes locked with Al's, amused. "I've actually been looking all over for you, brother."

She slumped into the seat beside him.

"What did I do this time?"

"Nothing yet," she studied her nail beds. "But if you took James' Quidditch gloves, he's probably going to kill you."

"Ugh," Albus rolled his eyes. "As if I would touch those grimy things, he hasn't cleaned them since dad brought them for him twelve years ago."

"You and I both, bro," she laughed, and then turned to the silent Scott in the corner of the compartment. Her eyes narrowed slightly. "Wood."

"Lily," he replied just as smoothly.

So there was _one_ exception to Gavin's winning charms; Lily.

Albus didn't understand his sister's vehemence. The Scott was one of the easiest people to get along with. He was practically another member of the family. But no matter how hard Al tried, his sister would never give Gavin the time of day. Al was actually surprised that Lily hadn't been more hostile, her usual tact to turn full thermonuclear on the Scott. But Al and them all knew the seemingly diplomatic arrangement wouldn't last any longer.

Their eyes remained locked.

"Honestly you two," Rose scolded. "Can you both quit with the glaring contest?"

Lily feigned innocence.

"I was merely saying _hello_, Rosie."

"Yeah, sure you were Lil."

"I _was_."

Gavin interrupted the pair before things turned serious. "So, how was your summer Lily? Do anything interesting?"

_Poor fool_, Albus thought. The Scott was always trying to console Lily.

The red-head rounded on him in an instant, dark eyes blazing. Albus tensed, awaiting her usual snide remark, something like; _'why-yes-Wood-my-summer-was-perfectly-wonderuful-up-until-about-five-seconds-ago-when-your-obnoxious-and-repulsive-face-decided-to-talk-to-me'_. But instead Al and everyone else within the compartment was left momentarily baffled when Lily simply shrugged.

"It was fine. I had to work at the joke shop with Uncle George because Hugo got sick. Or so he tells me."

Gavin and Al hung their mouths in disbelief.

"He _was_ sick." Rose warily interjected, eyeing her cousin closely. "I took him to St. Mungo's with mum. You already knew about this Lil."

The red-head folded her arms.

"I still don't trust that he broke his leg falling down the stairs."

Just then, the compartment door slid open again and two familiar faces smiled sweetly from the doorway.

"Hello everyone."

Fiona Wood and Frank Longbottom glided into the room, hand in hand, also dressed smartly in their school robes.

Fiona shared the same dark features as Gavin, with long brown hair and brown eyes to match. Although she wasn't as sturdily built as her older brother, Fiona was still very robust. She was all lean curves and highly defined arms from her years of playing Quidditch. Fiona had a kind and caring soul, much like her brother in that sense, and was often seen looking out for the people she loved. Allegiance and fearlessness ran deep in the Wood family, it was part of the reason Gavin and his sisters were good friends with almost everyone in Hogwarts.

Frank Longbottom was quite the same in that regard. He had his father's tall and lanky genes, with sandy blonde hair and green eyes from his mother. Frank was a close friend to the Potters and Weasleys, as was his sister Augusta Longbottom. But unlike his sister's fiery spirit, Frank was more reserved. He nodded, and smiled, and his eyes would engage with whoever was speaking, but he never spoke out of turn and didn't enjoy the spotlight like most of his friends. Frank's quiet and reserved nature was always a refreshing change from most of Al's hot-headed brood.

Albus recovered first, jumping up to make room for the newcomers, whilst Rose and Gavin continued to stare at his sister like a wild animal.

"Looks like we interrupted something interesting, Fi."

Frank, never one to miss a beat, guided his girlfriend to the bench Al had just vacated for them and glanced about the room with an amused frown. Fiona merely snickered, locking eyes with Lily shrewdly, as Rose scooted over to make room for Al.

"What did you expect, Frank? That's usually what happens when you lock my brother in a compartment with Lily."

"Hey, I was actually being _civil_ for once."

Frank smirked at the red-head. "Well that it explains it then."

"Explains _what_?"

Lily looked confused as Fiona pointed to Al, Rose and Gavin, answering for her boyfriend. "Why they look like they've seen ghosts."

The pair laughed out loud, noticing Gavin turn beet red.

"_Anyway_," Rose smoothly interrupted, bringing the attention away from her recovering friends. "Gav was just telling us about your holiday. How did you like it over there?"

"It was great." Fiona beamed. "The weather was fantastic. The food was delicious. I even convinced Georgie to take a cruise with me around Mykonos."

Lily, Fiona and Rose quickly fell into conversation about their summers, which mostly consisted of the cousins gushing over Fiona's _dream_ holiday. Albus noted that Fiona avoided talking about Quidditch when Lily brought it up. According to Gavin, his sister was still undecided on whether she was going to try for the Harpies' reserve team or not, and Al wondered if it had anything to do with Frank.

While the girls held their own conversation, the boys discussed the upcoming school year and what they were most looking forward to. Albus slickly veered the discussion away from Quidditch when Frank brought it up, much like Fiona had, and talked instead, about the possible prank Albus's brother would pull at the end of the week with his friends.

James, Louis and Fred were in their seventh year, and were the most popular students in all of Hogwarts. Whether it was James' natural charisma and talent for Quidditch, Louis' striking appeal and silver-tongue, or Fred's persuasive charms and knack for pranks, everyone loved them. And like they had done every year since their first, James, Louis and Fred would pull the greatest prank that was sure to leave everyone begging for more.

"I bet it'll be something stupid like fireworks in the great hall, or even charming everyone's sweaters so that you can see through them."

"Wouldn't mind that," Frank smirked, leaning over to peck at his girlfriend's cheek. She giggled and placed a lingering kiss on his lips.

"They better not!"

Rose and Gavin yelled at the same time.

"Oh it's okay Rosie," Albus grinned. "I wouldn't let anyone humiliate you like that. It's beyond demeaning. You either, Wood."

The latter flipped him off.

"I don't think I'd mind if people could see what was underneath my sweater."

Albus gave his sister a specific look.

"Of course _you_ wouldn't mind Lil. But I don't think James would want that, and neither would I."

Lily simply shrugged. "It has its advantages."

"Like what?"

"Well, for one," she shot Fiona a wicked grin. "Marcus Legrand would fall over himself when he realises what he lost. Stupid Ponce!"

"Ugh, Lil, I don't want to hear about your _sexscapades_. I'm your brother!" She rolled her eyes. "That's gross, and wrong, and a_h!–_I might have to kill him."

Both Frank and Fiona burst out laughing.

"You will _not_ Al," she sneered. "And besides, Roxy already told me what you and Hugo did to Aunt Angelina's garden gnomes. She won't be happy when I write her a letter and tell her all about–"

"–Alright, alright you win. Little minx."

Lily folded her arms triumphantly.

"Okay now _we_ want to hear what happened to Angelina's Garden Gnomes," Fiona pleaded, tucked into her boyfriend's side.

"No." Al shook his head at his sister. "Don't even think about it."

She merely rolled her eyes.

"Oh bollocks!" Rose suddenly jumped to her feet, interrupting the playful banter. "Frank, you and I have a prefect's meeting in three minutes. I totally forgot. Augie's going to flip out."

Albus laughed as the pair scurried about–well, _Rose_ scurried about. Frank took his time rising languidly from his seat, and placing a gentle kiss on Fi's lips. The gesture caused both Albus and Gavin to groaned in protest, the latter grumbling something about finding another compartment.

Frank grinned wickedly at the boys.

"Hurry back," Fiona kissed him one last time, ignoring her brother's taunts. "And don't stress Augie out. She's already got enough on her plate."

"Yes, dear."

"C'mon Longbottom! We haven't got all day."

Rose quickly shooed him along, giving Lily a shrewd look, and stalked out of the compartment, Frank in tow. Al and Gavin exchanged a look, but didn't comment on Rose's apparent affliction; Lily on the other hand seemed to understand the gesture undoubtedly.

"Well," she jumped to her feet. "I'm off to find Hugo and the boys. You coming, Fi?"

"I'll pass. Augie won't keep them long, so Frank should be back soon."

Gavin rolled his eyes at his sister. "Honestly, it's bad enough that you got with mine and Al's good mate. I don't want to see you flaunting yourself around with him. It's weird. And gross."

"Stop being such a baby." Lily folded her arms and fixed the Scott with her most superior look. _This,_ was the Lily that both Al and Gavin had been waiting for. Albus almost sighed in relief at her familiar glare. "You're just as bad as my brother. I think it's great that Frank and Fi are together, they're perfect and cute."

"I didn't say they weren't _good_ for each other Lily. I just said it was weird."

"You didn't have to say it," she scowled. "It's so _obvious_ that you hate them being together."

"Oh so now you're an expert on me?"

"I didn't say that."

Gavin folded his arms, rising to the challenge. "You didn't have to. It's so _obvious_ that you seem to know everything."

Instead of the biting remark that would have usually been said, Lily surprised everyone by hesitating, her brows furrowed. If Al didn't know any better, he would have thought she was trying to cover a smile.

_Odd_.

"You're just jealous that you don't have a girlfriend, Gav," Fiona smirked at her brother's discomfort, then turned to her _sassy_ friend. "I think I'll take you up on your offer Lil. Toddles, Al."

Albus merely shook his head as the brown and red-haired girls left, talking animatedly with each other about something he couldn't make out.

"Women," he muttered.

Gavin nodded, slightly dazed.

"I don't think I'll ever understand them."

Rose didn't return with Frank later on. Augusta had issued their patrol schedules and Albus's cousin was off traversing one of the Ravenclaw carriages. Frank talked with them briefly before he went in search of his girlfriend, muttering something about helping her change into school robes. Gavin and Albus groaned. The Scott didn't want to hear about Frank and Fiona's exploits any more than Albus wanted to hear about Lily with one of her many admirers.

The remaining Gryffindor pair talked endlessly on Gavin's decision to go into training with Puddlemere United's reserve team. Albus continued his support, sensing the Scott's unease. Though he hated the thought of Gavin not being there for their final year at Hogwarts, he knew his friend had to take the deal. Gavin was too good to be overlooked, even at sixteen. And Albus wasn't about to let him throw away an opportunity like this.

The howl of the Hogwarts Express whistled into the night, signalling the excited Hogwarts students to its arrival. Quickly changing into their respective school uniforms, Albus and Gavin made short work of securing their luggage and Rose's, who had still not returned from her prefect duties, and clambered out of the compartment.

A sea of bodies filled the halls, waiting eagerly as the Hogwarts Express whistled once more and then jolted to a stop. White smoke billowed from atop the train, sweeping over the dark figures of students who had already departed, most were eager first years. Albus smiled, spotting Lucy among them. She was frowning, barely listening to a tall girl with glasses that was yapping her ear off.

Albus filed off the train with Gavin in tow, and immediately stalked over to the group of first years. Lucy had her back turned so didn't see him approach, but the other students did, and they all but gaped at the sight of him. Al paid them no mind, finally reaching his cousin and placing a sloppy kiss on her cheek. She jumped in surprise, turning on her heel with the same frown, but realising who it was she beamed back, her eyes bright with a mixture of newfound fear and exhilaration.

"Don't forget," he grinned down at her. "Show them what you're made of."

She nodded as Lily and Georgina Wood appeared–_who waved hello to Al and her brother,_ before tugging the shy eleven year old towards the boats where Hagrid would be awaiting them.

Albus watched them go with a hint of amusement, ignoring the gaping first years and joining Gavin by one of the station's look outs.

Hogwarts castle stood proud against its twilight backdrop, appearing to glisten beneath the light of a full moon. It was a breath-taking sight. No one other than Albus and Gavin stood to admire the ancient castle, where battles for liberation had been fought many years ago. There was history there. It echoed in the stone walls and towers, and hovered throughout the mighty structure. And as he stood there, beholding Hogwarts and all its glory, Albus couldn't help but feel the significance of the moment.

He was home.

"C'mon Al," Gavin nudged him slightly on the shoulder. "Everyone will be wondering where we–"

"–Oh isn't that sweet." A squawking harpy, cackled. "Wee wittle Pottie and his wittle stick-friend missed Hogwarts."

Turning slowly, Al spotted a familiar petite, blonde in the distance, jeering while her followers looked on. _Deidra Smite_. The group laughed, a mixture of Slytherin seventh and sixth years.

"Too bad your dreams are about to be crushed during Quidditch season Pottie." She continued, flicking her blonde hair. "I'm Captain this year. And I intend to make your life a living hell."

Gavin scoffed.

"If that's your idea of an insult, Smite. You might wanna work on a better line. That wasn't intimidating in the slightest."

"Do you always get your boyfriend to speak for you Pottie?" She grinned at Al, earning another bout of laughter from her moronic clique. Her focus then shifted to Gavin. "And I wouldn't feel too self-assured Stick, especially when my plans for sabotage also include _you_."

"Like I care what a conceited _hag_ is gonna do."

Deidra snarled an evil, all-knowing glint in her eye. "You should care Stick. Because the last time I checked, Professional scouts don't want keepers with broken bones."

Albus gaped, looking at Gavin out of the corner of his eye. The Scott remained firm in his indifferent stance, but there was no denying the slight tension to his jaw.

_How had she known about Gavin's decision? _

The rest of Deidra's group chorused with laughter when he didn't have a comeback of his own. Albus and Gavin remained silent, watching with matching looks of censure. He never knew why, but Deidra had always targeted them since their first year at Hogwarts, even though she was a year older. At first, they despised her cruel jibes and constant put-downs, but now neither Albus, or Gavin could bring themselves to care. She was just a nuisance, one Albus had every intention of ignoring.

If only his family would allow it.

"Well look what we have here James," a familiar voice called. Albus resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Little Dee-Dee's come out to play."

The aforementioned Slytherin narrowed her eyes. "Fred Weasley, I see you're still wearing the same clothes from first year."

"And I see _you_ still haven't grown into yours." Louis Weasley teased as he swaggered forwards, ruffling his silvery-blonde hair. "What's the matter? Late bloomer?"

James appeared at his side, a smug smile on his lips.

"Honestly, Smite. If you think Slytherin has a chance this year, you're dreaming. Your little snake charmers haven't won the house cup in four years straight. So I wouldn't be jumping on that high and mighty horse of yours just yet."

The growing crowd '_oohed'_ in anticipation.

"This doesn't concern you, Potter. Besides, aren't you still heartbroken?" James tensed as the blonde smirked knowingly. "Or didn't you already suffer enough when that _filthy_ little Mudblood dumped you last year?"

Albus narrowed his eyes.

"–_STUPID BITCH_!"

Suddenly, Fred and Louis lurched forward just as James roared and pulled out his wand, ready to hex the blonde across from him. Gavin and Albus immediately moved to help when the trio struggled, and Deidra remained smirking on the spot, her plan of sabotage working effectively.

"Okay. Shove off, the lot of you!" A new voice boomed. Augusta Longbottom appeared, brand new Head-Girl badge glistening at her chest. "Unless you all want a detention, I suggest you start moving. NOW!"

Albus scowled as Deidra reluctantly strolled away with the rest of her clique, still smiling all the while. She made sure to deliver one last glare over her shoulder at Al and Gavin, but Al ignored her, concentrating on his fuming older brother.

Augusta waited till the last student departed–_an unsatisfied fourth year from Hufflepuff_–before she turned to her friends and folded her slim arms.

"Oh c'mon Augie," Fred tried first, having dealt with her no-nonsense look several times before. "She was harassing the poor kid to death. We had to step in."

Albus rolled his eyes as Augusta ignored Fred's pout and looked to James instead.

"You alright, Jay?"

"Never better," he grunted, following Deidra's movements as she and her friend's made their way to the carriages. When she disappeared around the bend, his face brightened considerably. "Sorry for freaking out there fellas."

Fred clasped a hand on his cousins shoulder, grinning widely.

"You did good, Jamesy-poo. Dee-Dee's lucky we had your back."

Louis smirked. "She's _lucky_ Augie didn't hex her arse."

The head girl flicked her sandy blonde hair and smirked.

"Alright. You guys are off the hook, but play times over. Carriages. Now." Her green eyes flicked to Albus and Gavin. "You both okay?"

"We're good Augie, thanks." Al was quick to reassure.

Gavin mumbled a half-response.

"Okay, _scram_!" Augusta was back to her no-nonsense look. "The lot of you."

With a slight nod in their direction, James, Louis and Fred departed, leaving Gavin and Albus behind. Augusta spared them both a brief smile and then was off dealing with another disagreement in the distance.

"Did I miss something?"

Rose appeared from the shadows, her brows furrowed. Albus merely shook his head and distracted his cousin by motioning to her leather-brown trunk which had been stashed beside theirs. Gavin was silent all the while, his eyes distant and lips pressed into a thin line. She beamed warmly at Al, frowned slightly at Gavin's solemn resolve, and then waved her wand expertly levitating all three trunks.

"Thanks Al. I knew I was your favourite Weasley."

"Yeah, yeah," he rolled his eyes. "C'mon let's go before Flitwick has a coronary."

The ride to the castle was quick and soon the friends found themselves joining the rest of Hogwarts in the Great Hall. Albus immediately took a seat at the long mahogany table in between his sister and Louis. Rose and Gav sat across from him, between James and Carrick Finnegan. They waited silently for the rest of the school to pile in before the large oak doors were suddenly opened and in walked Professor McGonagall with her group of first years. Albus noticed his cousin's bob of red hair at the back of the long line of bustling students, looking paler than normal. Noticing this, James, Fred and Louis put their heads together and motioned for the rest of the family to '_follow-along'_. As the eleven-year-old carefully passed their section, Weasleys, Woods, Longbottoms and Potters erupted into a mighty roar, chanting '_Weasley' _at the tops of their voices–ignoring the disapproving looks from students and staff. Lucy seemed to thrive on the whistles and calls for her name, moving forward with her head held high and a jump in her step.

McGonagall pursed her lips as she stepped up to greet her waiting first years. Albus couldn't tell if the gesture was one of disapproval like most of her fellow Professors, or if it was covering a smirk.

"Silence!" She called, eyeing the Gryffindor table closely before unravelling the parchment in her hands. "Now when I call your name, you will each come forward and be placed into one of four houses. Gryffindor. Hufflepuff. Ravenclaw. And Slytherin."

Lucy Weasley waited breathlessly, her red hair standing out among the rest. Albus felt sorry for his eleven year old cousin, knowing exactly how it had felt to be standing there all those years ago.

"As you step forward," McGonagall continued. "I will place the Sorting Hat atop your head, and you will be sorted into your pertinent houses." Her old eyes swept over the text in her hands. "Ackerman, Iris."

A slight girl with slender features and platinum blonde hair, approached. No sooner had she taken her seat did the Sorting Hat yell out her new house.

"SLYTHERIN!"

The Slytherin table exploded into a round of applause.

"Alright you lot. Place yer bets."

Louis grinned as he and Fred collected sickles from those who were participating. Molly, James, Roxy and surprisingly Augusta handed over their money, and hastily whispered their predictions. It was a foolish game Albus hated the seventh years for playing, knowing how terrified he had felt all those years ago. He didn't condone a game that mocked those feelings.

"Hey," Lily leaned over him. "Freddie, I want to play."

"Sorry little sis. No one under the age of sixteen."

James interjected, pausing from his conversation with Fred. Lily fixed him a rude hand gesture in response.

"Locksbury, Nicholas."

The sorting hat was placed on a bed of auburn curls.

"RAVENCLAW!"

Molly cussed under her breath. "I thought for sure he was going to be a Puff."

"How does the game work?"

Carrick Finnegan asked Rose who was trying her best to ignore her cousins. She gave him a considering look and then glanced over to Albus for help.

"They choose one of the kids and bet which house they'll be placed into. If you guess right, you have to choose another one and bet again. If you guess wrong, you lose your money. The winner is the person who guesses all of them right."

"And that means Mol, James and Louis are out."

Fred grinned from ear to ear as he, Roxy and Augusta placed another bet.

"Thomas, Deven."

Only a few students remained, Lucy among them. A dark-skinned boy confidently strode forward, sitting on the provided stool and awaiting his fate.

"GRYFFINDOR"

The entire table erupted into a piercing cry. Fred and James hooted their customary shouts whilst Louis whistled between his teeth. Gryffindor was the loudest table that night, no doubt fuelled by the Weasleys earlier chants.

"Okay," Fred grinned. "Last bet."

Augusta immediately went to protest, but it was Roxanne who answered.

"I'm not betting on Lucy.

"Why?"

Augusta found her tongue. "Because it's wrong, and she's your cousin, and it's just wrong Freddie. No."

"Why would it be wrong? She's going to be in Gryffindor."

"It's wrong to bet on your cousin's fate," Rose turned to him, scowling. "She's feeling terrified and lost. This is all new to her _Freddie_."

She sounded so much like Aunt Hermione scolding Uncle Ron.

"Luce'll be _fine_."

Roxy folded her arms. "Freddie, I'm not playing anymore. Arsehole."

"Then you forfeit," her twin shot her a smug look and then turned to Augusta, a familiar glint to his hazel eyes. "What about you Augie? Do you forfeit too?"

But Albus didn't get to hear Augusta's reply, when McGonagall suddenly called out the last name on her list.

"Weasley, Lucy."

For the meantime, the seventh years abandoned their game and a thick silence hung in the air. The entire room leaned forward as the brand new Hufflepuff girl vacated her seat and stumbled away. Lucy jumped at the sound of her name, but swallowed back her fear and slowly approached the stool. Despite what Uncle Ron had said that morning, Albus didn't care whether Lucy was placed into Gryffindor or not. She was his family, and family always came first. He knew the others wouldn't mind either– _though Fred's dealings were questionable_. None of his family cared all that much. Lucy was a Weasley through-and-through, and nothing could change that, even if she was placed into a different house.

The eleven year old took her seat beside McGonagall, and the Sorting Hat was placed onto her little red-head. Albus sucked in a stale breath.

"A _Weasley_?" The Sorting Hat sparked to life the moment he was placed on her red hair. Lucy jumped again. "Just when I thought I'd sorted them all, another comes along….. Hmmm…..Very well….. I know just was to do with you…..GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor table jumped to their feet and applauded the relieved looking red-head. The Weasley's and Potter's were the loudest of the bunch, resuming their earlier chants of '_Weasley' _which seemed to echo off the walls. Even the rest of the school joined in, mostly from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. Albus winked when he caught Lucy's eye, causing her to blush furiously as she took her seat among new friends.

"I'm so happy for her."

Rose gushed and Albus couldn't help but agree.

"Me too. I remember how nerve-racking that felt."

"Yeah, me too."

"Speak for yourself," Fred casually joined into the conversation as the cheers died down and everyone took their seats once again. "I always knew that I was going to be in Gryffindor."

Roxanne Weasley, who had been engrossed in a conversation with Molly, looked up and burst out laughing at her twin. "You did not, Freddie. All summer before first year you were like, '_oh I hope I get in_,' '_what would dad say if I don't get in_,' '_I have to get into Gryffindor_.' But I like your version of buoyancy, Freddie. Certainly adds some Weasley pizzaz to the mix."

The table erupted into a round of laughter.

"For your information," Fred glared. "I was just–"

"_Nobody cares Freddie_."

Roxanne, James, Louis, Augusta and Molly Weasley called out in unison, leaving Al, Rose, Lily, Gavin, Fiona and Frank in fits of laughter once again.

"Alright, the lot of you need to be quiet," Augusta suddenly cut in. "I've been on the job for _one day_ and already I've given two people detention."

Hugo Weasley peered around his girlfriend, Sapphire Locksbury, and glared. "Yeah thanks for that, Longbottom."

"Shouldn't have done the crime, Weasley," was all Augusta could whisper before McGonagall took her seat at the Professor's table.

Headmaster Brennan addressed the school, announcing in his thick Irish accent, the rules for all those who did not know them. He also called for Augusta Alice Longbottom from Gryffindor as Head girl, and Phillis Jacob Ackerman from Ravenclaw as Head boy, to stand so that the school could offer a round of applause. Augusta stood awkwardly to wave at the crowd, and all of Gryffindor cheered loudly, mostly from the Weasley and Potter section of the table. When she sat down, her face was beet red, and Albus couldn't help but to smirk widely. And he wasn't the only one. From somewhere at the long table assigned to the Professors, Neville Longbottom grinned proudly at his daughter, unafraid to whistle and cheer as loudly as his Gryffindor house. The room was quite a stir before Headmaster Brennan drew his speech to a close with parting words of advice, and signalled the feast to begin.

The entire student body erupted into a mixture of banter, piling food onto their plates higher than the astronomy tower.

"Who won the bet?" James asked, spearing a piece of meat and popping into his mouth.

Molly grinned widely. "Why our new Head Girl of course."

Augusta was still blushing as Fred reluctantly handed over her winnings, muttering something about _cheating Head Girl's_. She simply smirked at him and pocketed her money, engaging Lyssander Scammander in a conversation–_his brother, Lorcan was noticeably missing from the table._

"Does that mean you bet against Luce, Freddie?"

James grinned between a mouthful of food.

Every set of eyes within the vicinity fell on him, including a knowing smirk from Augusta down the table. It didn't take long to decipher the sheepish look on his cousin's face, and Al rolled his eyes as he turned to load his plate with more food. But not before Roxanne and Molly jumped to their feet, reached across the table, and slapped him on the arm.

"Ow!"

James continued to laugh at his cousins shortfall.

"You finished with that Gav?"

Albus, who had polished off another piece of chicken, spied Gavin's untouched plate of food across from him, and waited patiently for his friend to reply. Rose, turning away from her conversation with Carrick Finnegan, frowned when their friend did not respond. Albus asked again, but instead of answering, Gavin pushed his plate of food across the large with a huff.

Rose furrowed her brows. "Alright, Gav?"

He didn't answer.

"_Gav_?"

He still didn't answer.

A muffled sound from across the table distracted her, and Rose turned to Albus who was trying to ask her a question whilst simultaneously chewing a mouthful of food.

"Al, honestly," she began. "I can barely understand a word you're saying. Please swallow before you speak. It really is quite disgusting."

Albus reached for his mug of pumpkin juice and took a bid swill. "Sorry Rose."

"You should be."

"So _anyway_, why are you annoying Gav?"

"Because he's upset about something."

It was true, Al noted. Gavin hadn't spoken a word during the sorting ceremony or supper. He merely nodded his head when someone tried to talk to him, or smiled crookedly at whomever cracked a joke. Albus studied his slumped demeanour, trying to figure out what had caused his grave mood.

Then, a thought struck.

"Preposterous!"

Al slammed his fist against the mahogany table, mimicking Professor McGonagall at her finest. The entire Weasley, Longbottom, Wood and Potter clan, burst into a series of uncontrollable giggles. It was public knowledge that Al had a very good impression of McGonagall. He _was_ her favorite student after all, and had spent many Transfiguration lessons studying the Minnie's many tells.

Across from him, Gavin rolled his eyes, but a half-smirk was there.

The plan succeeded.

It was a while before the shouts for '_encore'_ died down with the last bits of laughter. The Gryffindor table launched into a smattering of discussions and laughter once again, allowing Al and Rose to concentrate on their brooding friend.

"So," Albus stretched. "Gonna tell us what's wrong Gav?"

There was a long pause from both sides as the he sighed deeply than swiveled in his seat, facing both friends intently. He ignored their imploring eyes. "It's nothing–"

"Don't give me that rubbish," Rose snapped. "You know me. You know I'll just end up worrying myself to death anyway. So tell us what's wrong."

The Scott pinched the bridge of his nose, meeting Rose's eyes. A long pause passed before his customary half-smile stretched across his face. "You really are brilliant, you know that Rosie?"

"Flattery will get you nowhere, Wood." Rose and Al saw right through the deflection. "Now tell us what's wrong."

"Can't a guy call you brilliant?"

She considered this briefly.

"No," her arms folded. "Not when I _know_ who you really think is brilliant."

Beside him, Lily paused from her conversation with Fiona and sent a glare in Rose's direction. Albus didn't understand the gesture, and he sure as hell didn't understand why Gavin suddenly turned puce, staring back and forth between the pair in confusion. Rose merely raised her brows suggestively, daring him to tell her otherwise.

"Fine." Gavin unfolded his arms, catching Lily's eyes before he turned to Albus and Rose. His head was heavy. "It's about our conversation on the train."

"What conversation?"

Lily hadn't been privy to Gavin's news, and Albus was ready to tell her to back off, but when he noticed the fiery look in her eyes, he knew she wasn't going to go down without a fight. Gavin tensed considerably, his brown eyes locking with hers from across the table. They stared at each whilst Albus watched, brows furrowed.

_What the bloody hell was going on between them?_

"Was there something else you needed to tell us?" Rose interjected, ignoring the death glare from Lily.

"No," Gavin tore his gaze from Al's sister once more and tugged at his messy locks. "It's about our run in with Queen Smitch."

Albus instantly understood '_the incident'_ Gavin was referring to.

"What did the two-faced bitch do now?" Molly snarled, catching the tail end of Gavin's account. She fixed him with her shrewd, '_don't-lie-to-me'_ look.

Gavin flushed.

"Oh….Uh….She didn't…"

Yet again the conversation was disturbed by another Weasley.

"Let me tell you Mol." Fred chewed the last of his food noisily. "That hag, is truly demented."

And then, in typical Weasley manner, the seventh year dove into an animated retelling of what had occurred between Deidra, Al and Gavin.

"–James and I heard her going off at Al first, mocking him about missing Hogwarts in that annoying _whiny_ tone of hers. And then she referred to our dashing keeper here as a stick. A stick. _An actual stick_! How pathetic is that?–"

At this stage most of the Gryffindor table had tuned into Fred's tale, including a few nosy first years. But Albus was busy trying to get Gavin's attention.

"–And _then_ she had the gall to say that Slytherin was going to take us down. Yeah. _Us_. As in Gryffindor. As in the team that have annihilated them for the past four years–"

Augusta rolled her eyes, but leaned forward as he continued. Fred, after all, was the best story-teller in all of Hogwarts.

"–Her head's apparently tripled over the summer since she was announced Quidditch Captain for the snakes–which I might add, is _totally_ hilarious. I mean, Dee-Dee? _Seriously_? Were they _that_ desperate?–"

Roxy and Fiona laughed at what they were all thinking. Even Al had to admit that he never would have picked Deidra to be the new Quidditch Captain.

_It seemed the Slytherin house was truly desperate_.

"–But that's not even the kicker. She said, and I quote; '_my plans of sabotage include you too Wood_.' Yeah. As in, she was basically threatening Gav's chances of playing Professional Quidditch. I mean, _c'mon_. Talk about your low blows."

The table erupted into a mixture of insults unsuitable for first year ears.

Albus ignored it, too interested in locking eyes with Rose and Gavin, urging the latter to confirm his suspicions. With a heavy sigh, whilst the others continued their jeers, Gavin nodded once. Albus growled in frustration, envisioning a bludger to Deidra Smite's insufferable blonde head.

"That's bullshit!"

Lily Potter suddenly caught the attention of all those present. Both James and Albus raised their brows at their younger sister's questionable language, but she ignored them easily, a familiar spark igniting her dark eyes.

"That uppity cow actually thinks that _she_ can sabotage Gav? Ugh. What a pathetic waste of space. Gav's way too good to be fooled by her stupid threats. He's going to be playing for Puddlemere United one of these days. Everyone knows it. And I cannot _wait_ to see the look on that evil hag's face when she realises it too."

The table was silent.

Whether she had realised her words yet or not, it didn't stop everybody else, including Gavin, from reacting with mixed emotions. It was no secret how much Lily hated the Scott, or _supposedly_ hated. So to see her suddenly defend him was a little, _well actually a lot_, unexpected of the red-head.

Roxanne bit her lower lip. Louis smiled smugly. Molly looked puzzled. Rose couldn't seem to close her mouth. Georgina '_oohed'_ with her friends. James merely frowned at his sister, mirroring Albus's speculative gaze. Augusta smirked knowingly. Hugo and Fred looked close to laughing. Frank took a sip of his pumpkin juice. Fiona smirked at her brother. And the rest of the Gryffindor table were quietly waiting in anticipation.

Of course, nothing compared to the complete and utter bewilderment from a certain member of the Wood family. Gavin's brown eyes were wide and he didn't move, staring at Lily like she was something from out of this world. _Literally_. Like an alien. He didn't even try to cover the fact that his cheeks were burning a deep scarlet, his entire focus was solely on her.

Albus furrowed his bows.

Taking in the mixed faces of those present, and settling on Gavin's wide eyes, Lily stared back at a loss for words. It seemed she hadn't quite understood the impact of what she had said until a sudden glint of realisation shone beneath her eyes and she blushed profusely. With a casual-though-shaky flick of her hair, the fifth year resumed her earlier position facing Fiona Wood–a _smirking_ Fiona Wood.

The pair immediately fell into hushed whispers.

"Well anyway," Fred quickly interjected, a sly grin on his face. "I think we can safely assume that Deidra's an uppity hag, who doesn't know what she's on about."

And just like that everyone erupted into their own conversations, ignoring the growing tension between Al's sister and his best friend. Gavin still hadn't looked away from the red-head, but his eyes weren't as wide as they had been before. He seemed to be thinking very hard about something.

"So," Rose broke the ice, her eyes sweeping over the pair. "I guess we figured out what was bothering you."

Albus shook his head at Rose's not-so-subtle assumption, but Gavin surprisingly tore his gaze from Lily and offered a faint smile.

"It's okay Rosie. I don't think it's going to be a problem anymore."

The doors to the Great Hall crashed open.

For a single moment, all who occupied it were silent, forgetting earlier troubles and random outbursts. Nothing but the sound of a gentle breeze blowing through the room, echoed in the Hall. Albus looked up from his sister's flushed cheeks and peered over at the figure concealed in the doorway. The first thing he noticed was her raven-like hair, glistening under the candle light floating above them. It contrasted beautifully against the sheen of her white skin.

It was her, Albus realised with a gasp. It was the girl from platform 9 and ¾.

He frowned at first, unsure if he was actually dreaming or not. But as he glanced around at the faces of his friends and family, Albus realised the others could see her too. _So he wasn't losing his mind_. When the figure stepped further into the room Albus, marvelling at the strange newcomer, noticed that Rose and Gavin had gone completely silent, wearing similar looks of disbelief.

The former gasped. "It can't be."

Albus didn't have time to react before the figure removed her feathered maroon hat, and her face came into full view. He almost fell out of his seat.

It was her.

"Serena," he whispered.

_It was late on a Tuesday evening. _

_They gathered together in the Gryffindor common room after a long day of Quidditch Practice. Al sat on one of the sofa's, his head on Rose's lap as they tested each other for the Transfiguration test that was tomorrow. Gavin sat on the ground beside them, studiously working on his Defence Against the Dark Arts essay that was also due tomorrow. Al and Rose had already completed it, much to the Scott's frustration. Gavin complained that the pair were unfair in not sharing their research on Inferi, but was shot down when Rose simply gave him the necessary books to complete his essay. 'Do it yourself,' she had whispered._

_The trio continued on their work for what seemed like hours before movement within the common room stirred them. Rose was the first to notice, looking up from her detailed parchment and noticing a lingering form in the doorway. _

"_Serena?"_

_Albus immediately sat up, a goofy grin stretching across his face at the mention of their friend. But the smile slowly faded when he noticed her hunched over, expelling loud whimpers. All three Gryffindor's immediately moved toward the girl, Rose breaking away and crouching beside her. _

"_Serena, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" _

_She didn't answer. She couldn't answer through the tears that trailed down her cheeks. Albus felt his heart clinch. He suddenly swooped forward and bent to pick Serena up into his arms. She willingly allowed his touch, crying into his neck, while Gavin watched on in concern. Albus led her to one of the sofa's and sat down, holding her to him whilst she continued to heave, hot tears spilling from her eyes. _

_It wasn't until he heard a loud gasp that Albus looked up from the dark-haired girl's pained face, and noticed his cousin still poised in the doorway. Her eyes were wide, gazing down at a small piece of parchment in her hands._

_Gavin approached her. _

"_What's the matter, Rosie?"_

_The brown-haired girl looked up with another gasp, trembling on the spot. Her tear-filled eyes glanced between Albus and Gavin, clutching the parchment close. With great effort, Rose slowly moved toward them._

_In her hand Albus noticed the piece of parchment was a torn letter. _

"_It's her mother," Rose whispered hesitantly. "She's dead."_

Serena glanced about the hall very briefly before moving forward, her head held high. Albus followed her movements, his eyes bulging and mouth agape. She didn't slow as she passed the Gryffindor table; in fact, Albus noted she had increased her pace when it came time to pass the Potters and Weasleys. Sparing a brief glance at the rest of his relations, Albus was able to see their mirrored looks of disbelief and shock. He hadn't been imagining it. Serena was truly there.

Other than the dull tap of her shoes as she sauntered towards the Professors table, nothing else could be heard. The entire Great Hall was still, abandoning their food and staring at the newcomer in utter surprise. Albus couldn't help the tightness that spread across his chest. He had forgotten just how beautiful she was. Serena had that effect on people. Her outer beauty echoed what was inside, and beautiful didn't even begin to describe it. Albus watched as she took three small steps up the short climb, and threw her raven-like hair over one shoulder.

The entire student body leaned forward in anticipation.

"What are they saying?"

"Be quiet."

"Potter, control your siblings."

"_Honestly_!"

"I can't hear."

"Ow! James, what was that for?"

"You're standing on my robes, Mol–ow! What was that for Roxy?"

"You pinch her, I pinch you."

"Ha! Good one sis–"

"Could all of you shut it?"

The last retort came from Augusta Longbottom, who scowled at them and smacked James on the back of his head. Freddie struggled to contain his laughter, but immediately sobered when Augusta sent him a withering glare.

The hall became silent once more.

Serena had finished her discussion with the Professors and turned on her heel to face the number of students staring back at her. Albus didn't need to look at his relations to feel their eyes move to him. He already knew what they were thinking. The girl he had given his whole heart to, whom he had loved before he even knew what love meant, had just walked back into his life. She had disappeared for an entire year, and now she was suddenly back in his life, very much alive.

And it hurt to look at her.

After the news of her mother's death, Serena swiftly departed Hogwarts to mourn with her relatives. She returned three weeks later, a changed person. Everyone had noticed the change. She didn't talk, she didn't laugh, Serena merely went through the motions, unwilling to allow her friend's comfort. Albus had tried on several occasions to speak to her, but Serena withdrew into herself and closed off from the rest of the world. At the end of the school year, she finally opened up to her friends and promised to write them. When fifth year came and Albus had heard nothing from her all summer, McGonagall reported that Serena would not be returning to Hogwarts.

Albus's heart broke that day.

He spent all fifth year trying to forget her, concentrating on O.W.L.S and Quidditch. It worked for the most part, Albus slowly re-joined society and was even talking to his friends again. He compelled himself to forget her, forcing smiles when Serena was accidentally mentioned, and ignoring the rush of feelings when reminded of her. But no matter how hard he tried, Albus could never forget his first love.

_Tap._

_Tap._

_Tap._

He tried not to look, reluctant to let the familiar curl of pain that was sure to clench his chest. But as Serena drew near, her footsteps echoing off the stone walls, Albus couldn't help but glance at her beauty one last time.

_Tap._

_Tap._

_Tap._

Her emerald eyes suddenly glanced up.

Albus had to clutch the table in front of him so as not to fall out of his seat. It lasted a fleeting moment. Her movements slowed and her eyes locked with his. The rest of the world dropped away and nothing else mattered, but her eyes. They were wide with a mixture of emotions. Albus had forgotten how stunning her emerald eyes were, like shimmering gems in an endless ocean of ethereal light. He could stare at them all day. He _wanted_ to stare at them forever. But in a second, she blinked and the moment passed with her retreating form.

James and Augusta did their best to cover the resulting awkwardness, but it was difficult when every set of eyes within the room were on Al. He didn't pay it any mind, staring avidly at his plate instead; replaying the moment over and over again.

"So," Augusta breathed. "I think it's about time that I show the first years to their dormitories. James, Freddie, keep an eye on your brood. Make sure they don't get into any more trouble. Yeah I'm talking to you Hugo."

The troublesome Weasley merely rolled his eyes and clutched his girlfriend's hand, stalking from the Great Hall. Augusta waited a moment before following after them in a sea of student bodies.

Molly Weasley took that as her cue.

"Roxy," she said suddenly. "Let's head up to the dorms and unpack. James, you and Freddie are coming too."

Fred, who had consumed a large amount of jelly, looked up from his plate and frowned at his cousin. "Why do I–"

"Fred." She shook her head. "Move your arse. Both of you. Now."

Molly glared at her cousins and motioned, not-so-subtly towards Albus. She pulled Roxanne up by the elbow and issued another glare. James frowned at her, tearing his gaze away from his younger sibling. He was about to put up an argument, but one look at his cousins narrowed eyes told him she was not be trifled with. He reluctantly conceded with a nod of his head and motioned for Fred to hurry up.

"We should go too Frank," Fiona Wood whispered uncertainly. "I've got some of Georgina's things in my trunk that she'll probably want."

"Yeah, okay."

Frank smiled at his friends and placed a calming hand on Albus's shoulder, _which he didn't shrug off_. He and Fiona left with the other departing students hand in hand.

Soon, only Albus, Rose, Gavin, and Lily remained.

His younger sibling took her time, playing with the hem of her shirt. It was a nervous habit, Albus noted, one that Lily and their mother shared. It meant that she was thinking hard about what to say next.

"Al," she began, her dark eyes locked to the side of his head. She seemed uncertain. "Do you want to talk–"

"No."

Gavin, having sensed his friend's answer, smoothly interrupted. "Then perhaps we should all go up to the common room?"

"No."

"Albus," this was Rose. Her silky voice mixed with concern. "We don't have to talk about it."

"No."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Now you're not even making any sense."

"No."

"What do you want to do mate?" Gavin leaned forward. "Just tell us."

"No." Albus finally met their concerned frowns, feeling pressure on his chest. "I don't want to talk about it."

"_Al_?" Rose looked worriedly at Gavin, who was watching his friend closely. Lily hadn't moved from her brother's side, but she reluctantly gave him the space that he needed. "Everything's going to be alright."

His eyes narrowed.

"No," Albus breathed harshly. "It's not."

And with that, he swiftly jumped to his feet and stalked from the Great Hall, pushing through several groups of babbling first years. He was about to bolt in the other direction when he felt a warm hand pulling him to a stop. Albus turned, ready to yell at the audacious first year for daring to disturb him, but instead he found a calm set of familiar brown eyes. Her sweet smile took a little of the pain away.

"I made it into Gryffindor," Lucy Weasley spoke softly. "I was so nervous."

Albus forced a smile, shuffling on his feet.

"You did great Luce."

She smiled, glancing over her shoulder to where Augusta and another Gryffindor Prefect were calling the Gryffindor first years together. She glanced back at Albus and imitated his lopsided grin.

"I should probably go," she beamed. "Can't _wait_ to show those Professors what I'm made of."

Albus stilled, hearing the echo of those words from six years ago, a painful memory taking shape.

She had dark eyes, rosy cheeks and raven hair. Serena Tannor looked cute as an eleven year old, smiling up at him with her pearly whites. The first words she had ever uttered would forever be imprinted on his mind.

_Let's go show those Professors what we're made of_.

Albus struggled to regain his composure and offered a forced half-smile to his red-haired cousin.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, Luce."

* * *

><p><em>I shouldn't have done that. <em>

_I should not, have done that._

_It was stupid._

_What the bloody hell, was I thinking? _

_But his eyes…._

"Going somewhere?"

A figure appeared from the corridor ahead, her dark robes sweeping along the cobble-stoned floors. She paused just in front of me. Poised. Dignified. Controlled. I tried my best not to show signs of anguish, meeting her piercing gaze steadily.

"McGonagall's office," I replied firmly, efficient. _A good soldier_. "She wanted to speak with me before I retire to the Gryffindor common rooms. I believe she was shocked by my sudden appearance, and agreed to meet her so as not to further her uncertainties."

"Good." The figure nodded slowly. "We _did_ take care of your transfer, but it seems the old Witch isn't as easy to fool as your new Headmaster. Be cautious, Serena."

I nodded, preparing to move around her when a thought struck.

"Is there reason to believe she knows about my mission?"

"No," the figure replied coolly. "But do not underestimate her. Although she is most likely to welcome you back without apprehension, McGonagall will most definitely be following you closely from now on. Choose your words wisely. We wouldn't want to add fuel to an already burning flame."

"Yes Ma'am." I nodded curtly, walking away.

I had taken three steps before her acid-like voice hindered my movements.

"Oh and Serena," she snarled, her eyes narrowed to slits. "Keep away from the Potter boy. You _know_ what will happen otherwise."

A shiver ran up my spine.

"Yes Ma'am."

With that, I vanished into the shadows.

* * *

><p>AN: Ugh. I'm still unsure about uploading this. I've had this chapter saved for months, but was too afraid to upload. I hope you liked it, _if there's even people reading it_. I'm a major HP fan so I was really hesitant to upload an HP fanfic, I prefer to read the books. BECAUSE THEY'RE AMAZING! I probably made a gazillion mistakes, and some of the writing is a bit rubbish, but alas, it's up here. Now I will return to my cave and hide out for the rest of my life...UGH! Please don't hate me. I tried. I really did. It's not my fault I'm complete rubbish...Okay sorry (hyperventalating)...Ugh...please enjoy...ugh...I don't know why I'm so hesitant...if no one likes this I'm taking it down...[breathe, breathe]...i'm probably making an idiot of myself...just...pleasebegoodpleasebegood...I'm sorry HP universe. I TRIED. I TRIED!

But

...

I

oh bollocks

Ugh

Okay, i'm gonna go before I freak out even more. ENJOY =] or don't. up to you. ugh. HELP!


End file.
